The invention is directed to a linear coupling for transmission of large tractive and alternating forces, as they occur in the course of transportation and assembly of finished concrete parts, in vehicle couplings, during container loading etc.
The presently known couplings for finished concrete parts, as described in CH PS No. 535 180, 562,382 and 620,261 all have the disadvantage that for the coupling operation and locking or unlocking and decoupling, rotational and horizontal movements are required.
Vehicle couplings (trolleys) are known which do not exhibit the above disadvantages and even permit an automatic coupling operation, but are far from being free from play, but for that are large and heavy.